


Stupid Genes are Catching

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “He’s what?”The doctor smiled at Joshua kindly. “You’re pregnant Joshua. You’re not too far along but it might have happened during his last heat? Since it was just a month or two ago.”Minghao's hybrid was pregnant. It wasn't the issue. The issue was the father and the hybrid's dumb owner. Minghao doesn't want any of their stupid genes near Joshua at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ABO, MPREG, HYBRID
> 
> If you're ok with that read on. It's honestly just fluffy as hell.

Minghao stared at the doctor. “He’s what?” He couldn’t believe his ears. Cleaning them out, he tried to slow his racing heart down as he stared at Joshua. Joshua was also staring at the doctor in surprise; his cat ears twitched and fell flat on his head.

The doctor smiled at Joshua kindly. “You’re pregnant Joshua. You’re not too far along but it might have happened during his last heat? Since it was just a month or two ago.”

“But-but,” Minghao sputtered, “I left him at home, in his room as per normal with his toys. I locked the front and back doors and the windows. No one could’ve gotten in.”

He looked down at Joshua who sat on the examination table. His cheeks were slightly pink, as if he was hiding something. “Unless he let someone in,” Minghao breathed out. “Joshua?”

Joshua said nothing, keeping his lips sealed.

“Fine,” Minghao said, running his hand through his hair, “be like that. You’ll have to tell me sooner or later. So, what do we have to do now doctor?”

She smiled. “Prenatal care and we have to have regular doctor appointments and then figure out a time period of possible birth. In a month or two we should be able to do an ultrasound to find out how many and what gender.”

Nodding Minghao replied, “Got it. Thank you doctor.”

Joshua stood up, giving the doctor a shy smile as well. “Thank you.”

“Congratulations Joshua.” She winked at him, whispering into his ear, “I won’t tell Minghao about that bite mark either. But you might want to.”

He smiled, a brightly. The mark was special. A mating mark. And now he would soon have a child too. He laughed. “Of course.”

Minghao gave him a pout. This was not fair. Why Joshua was hiding something from him he didn’t know? They were close. They weren’t the typical master and hybrid pair, Joshua was a companion hybrid. They were family. Minghao felt like a father whose daughter got knocked up and now he needed revenge. Joshua would tell him. He had too.

 

* * *

The whole drive home Joshua was quiet, preferring to look out the car window than to chat with Minghao about his day or his plans to hang out with friends.

“You know you’ll have to tell me who you let into the house. The hybrid who fathered your baby.”

Joshua said nothing.

“I won’t hurt him Shua.”

His ears fell flat on his head and he kept his face towards the window.

“I promise I won’t.”

“You won’t like it,” Joshua said quietly.

“You’re an adult hybrid. You can make your own decisions. Me not liking it shouldn’t be an issue,” Minghao said reasonably.

“But you’ll really hate who it is,” Joshua replied.

Minghao shrugged. “If you tell me maybe I won’t hate them since I currently don’t know who it is.”

But Minghao was met with silence. Complete and utter silence.

As soon as Minghao parked the car, Joshua got out, leaving Minghao to get the groceries. But Minghao knew this behavior was out of the norm for Joshua. He had to be meeting that damn hybrid who knocked him up. It was an alpha no doubt. No other kind could get Joshua pregnant. That narrowed it down to a few hybrids into the neighborhood. Minghao left the groceries in the car, running after Joshua.

He huffed as he made it into their garden. He felt dizzy. Oh lord. For fucks sakes. It had to be him. Of all hybrids in the neighborhood. Of all the ones. It had to be. Minghao took the scene in.

Jeonghan nuzzled Joshua gently, holding him tight. The expression on his face ecstatic as can be. Well, Minghao couldn’t blame him. But shit. He would introduce stupid genes into Joshua’s children. Fuck.

Minghao boiled over. This was too much. Damn it! “KIM MINGYU!” He screamed.

It startled the two hybrids, causing them to jump and for Jeonghan to get in front of Joshua in a protective stance, hissing.

“Get your damn ass over here! I’ll kill you and your damn hybrid! Fuck!”

“I told you you’d be angry Hao Hao,” Joshua said forlornly, his tail drooping.

Minghao tried to keep calm. “I’m not mad at you,” he cooed. “No. Don’t worry Joshua. I’m not angry at you.” His expression changed as his eyes snapped to Jeonghan. “I’m angry at the damn hybrid who knocked you up and his stupid shit owner.” He turned to Joshua. “Why’d you let him into the house Shua? You’ve never done it before.”

Joshua looked at him guilty and sad, which caused Jeonghan to growl at him some more and try to comfort Joshua at the same time.

Minghao would’ve tried to get close but Jeonghan wasn’t a domestic cat hybrid like Joshua. No. Mingyu got a damn wild one. A freaking panther. That piece of shit. And now Minghao was enemy number one for making Joshua sad. Best to stay over near the house.

Mingyu trotted over, clad in an apron and wielding a ladle. “What? What’s the fire?” He asked anxiously looking around.

Minghao growled himself. “You,” he pointed, “your damn hybrid,” he jabbed at Jeonghan. “He fucking knocked Shua up! He got him pregnant! They’ll be stupid genes introduced into Joshua’s children! How dare he!?”

Mingyu dropped the ladle. “Jeonghan,” he squeaked, “when did you ever do that with Joshua?”

Jeonghan put a smug smile on his face. “A few months ago. Shua’s last heat.” He held Joshua again, nuzzling his cheek and grooming his tail.

“Oh my god,” Mingyu breathed.

Minghao was furious. “Your ass is dead for letting Jeonghan roam outside. How dare he!” He ran to Mingyu intent on killing him. If not at least maiming him since he had to take care of Joshua still.

“Hao Hao,” Joshua started to say. But he felt sick. Abruptly he pushed Jeonghan away from him and threw up on the side.

It caused Minghao to stop trying to kill Mingyu. “Oh my god. Joshua.” He ran over.

Jeonghan growled at him still in his protective mode. Well too bad. Minghao flicked Jeonghan in between the eyes and grabbed Joshua. “Let’s go into the house. It’s just morning sickness. We can brew that tea the doctor gave us for it.”

He glared at the scared Mingyu and angry Jeonghan. He hmphed. “I guess you two are invited too. Since you’re involved now.”

 

* * *

Minghao sighed as he settled Joshua on the couch wrapped in a blanket with a cup of tea in his hands and Jeonghan all over him. Clearly the panther was that much more alert now that Joshua was pregnant. His head dropped into his hands. Joshua was pregnant. He was knocked up by that damn hybrid that belonged to a stupid Kim Mingyu. Said Kim Mingyu was staring at Jeonghan in horror.

“Hyung,” he said more than a bit horrified, “how did you get into Minghao’s house? How could you get Shua hyung pregnant without bonding to him?”

Jeonghan stopped his petting of Joshua’s hair. “What? Who said I didn’t? I bit him already. He’s mine.”

Minghao stood up. “What?” He turned to Joshua. “He bit you? There?”

Joshua lowered his cup of tea. “I bit him too.” His eyes were a bit sad. “I told you. You wouldn’t be happy about who it was Hao Hao.”

Minghao stopped, schooled his expression. “I’m not mad at you Joshua. Just,” he paused, a bit exasperated. He pointed to Mingyu and then to Jeonghan. “Stupid genes are catching Joshua. I didn’t want you to choose a bad person to love forever.”

“Hey,” Mingyu said offended. “Me and Jeonghan aren’t stupid.”

“It’s Jeonghan and I, Mingyu,” Joshua corrected quietly.

Minghao had a vicious smile on his face like he had just been proven correct.

“Well we’re not idiots. And we’re not poor either. Jeonghan models and makes good money so he could take care of a baby. And I’m doing really well too right now with the acting gigs too.” Kim Mingyu, model extraordinaire with his now famous hybrid Jeonghan, who also modeled.

“Money aside,” Minghao said, “I’m protesting Joshua’s choice because Jeonghan isn’t the ideal partner. I don’t want Joshua’s kids growing up around stupid and lazy people.” Kim Mingyu was a bumbling idiot, good intentions aside. And Jeonghan when he wasn’t working lazed around like the part cat he was.

Joshua looked at Minghao. “But I love him. And he loves me.”

That stopped Minghao in his tracks. Joshua had come to him as a companion. Someone who could take care of Minghao. He had been young and Joshua had been like his older brother/mother figure, taking care of him gently and with love. Now Minghao took care of Joshua and let Joshua have his hobbies in life with his photography and his writing. Joshua in the time Minghao had known him hadn’t ever found a hybrid or a human to love as his own. He had said that Minghao was the only love he needed for the time being. But now that Minghao was a working adult Joshua couldn’t be completely happy with his hobbies alone.

“If,” Minghao wanted to sniff, his companion hybrid was having a child maybe more and it felt like Joshua would no longer be there. He wasn’t a child any longer who hung on Joshua’s every word but they had been together for a long time.

 God, the father of Joshua’s child. It meant that he’d have to deal with Kim Mingyu a lot more often. He didn’t hate Mingyu per say. No scratch that, he did. He hated that he had a crush on him. He fucking hated it. All of this made Minghao want to cry.

“If that’s what will make you happy,” he said.

Smiling at Minghao, Joshua said, “The only things that make me this happy in life are you, Jeonghan, and our friends.”

“Ok,” Minghao said, resigned. “Ok.” He could deal with stupid Kim Mingyu. He could. He’d have too.

 

* * *

Jeonghan took Joshua over to his house, leaving Minghao and Mingyu to hash out details of living arrangements. No doubt Jeonghan would move into Minghao’s house now that Joshua was pregnant. Maybe if the two of them worked out their awkward denial of their crush, Mingyu could move in to and they’d solve the entire problem. The house next door could be sold and they’d live together like a happy family.

“Surprise!!!”

Joshua jumped as he took in their friends and their owners popped up from behind the furniture and threw streamers.

“Congratulations,” Seungkwan said, face full of smiles.

“How?” Joshua asked, looking around as Mingyu’s living room was sloppily decorated, but decorated nonetheless.

“I texted them while Minghao was having his screaming match at Mingyu,” Jeonghan ran his nose against Joshua’s cheek, “like it?”

Joshua read the banner that said Congratulations! You’re having a baby! He nodded. Throat choking up a bit he said, “Yea. I do.”

Jeonghan laid a kiss on the side of his head, content with holding Joshua close, hands on Joshua’s still flat stomach. “I’ll make you and the baby so happy. Promise.”

Joshua’s laugh came out a bit watery. Must be the damn hormones, Joshua thought. “It might be more than one baby.”

Humming Jeonghan said, “The whole litter of kittens you’ll have. I don’t mind.” He moved Joshua towards the ruckus that was happening. “Now let’s have some fun.”

 

* * *

Laughing Joshua clutched at Soonyoung as he regaled a story from his store and a truly interesting scene that happened between two customers. Jeonghan came up holding a plate of food.

“But seriously Shua,” Soonyoung said, “you should’ve been there. It was epic.”

Jeonghan gently took Joshua’s hands off Soonyoung and placed them on top of his hands, which he had wrapped around Joshua. Jeonghan had for the whole party so far touched Joshua around his stomach, seemingly in awe that Joshua was with child.

Holding up an appetizer, Jeonghan waited for Joshua to eat it, watching contently as he ate. He needed to watch Joshua’s intake of food now. He wouldn’t let him off not eating regular meals anymore. This was great. The person he wanted was his and now they’d be parents. Jeonghan would’ve wanted to have Joshua to himself a bit longer but this was fine.

He hadn’t expected to find Joshua in heat. Alone in the house. Then again Minghao and Joshua had moved into the neighborhood early in the year. And Jeonghan made friends with the hybrid next door; Joshua never did tell him when his heat cycles were. Even though Jeonghan had smelled the heavy scent of omega off him.

But finding Joshua alone was the golden opportunity, since Minghao didn’t exactly like him and all. The fact that Joshua called out to him when he saw Jeonghan through the window, and let him into the house. The fact that Joshua reached out for him. It was the best feeling, reciprocated love. Now Joshua was having his child.

Jeonghan let Joshua talk as he spied Minghao and Mingyu come into the house. His eyes narrowed as he noticed they were a bit worse for wear. Did Minghao fight Mingyu? And take him down? Because there was no way Mingyu would win, big body and size aside. He laughed into Joshua’s ear as he found a hickey on Mingyu’s collarbone and a kiss mark just below Minghao’s ear.

His laughter caused Joshua to turn and take in the adult that he raised and the owner of his mate. “Did they…” Joshua asked trailing off.

“Yea,” Jeonghan whispered into his ear. “Looks like we all will be moving in together maybe. Won’t that be fun? A big happy family.”

Joshua nodded, smile wide on his face as Jeonghan caressed his tummy for the nth time during the night. “Yea.”

Seungkwan sauntered over with Vernon in tow, the German Shepard hybrid making a face. “Congratulations hyung!” Seungkwan said, all smiles. “Do you know how many yet?”

Shaking his head no, Joshua said, “The doctor said in a few months we’d be able to find out.”

He nodded in response. “Make sure to tell us,” Seungkwan said, eyes excited at the prospect of multiple babies. He turned to Vernon with a pout, “I want babies too Vernon.”

Vernon’s ears stood at attention as he had been staring at Joshua’s flat stomach as well. “What?”

Hitting Vernon in the arm Seungkwan repeated, “Babies. I want babies Vernonie.”

Vernon blushed. Clearing his throat, he said, “We’re sort of young Seungkwan. Maybe later on.”

Seokmin popped up, “He’s right Seungkwan,” ruffling his hybrids ears. “You and Vernon are a bit too young to have babies.”

Seungkwan’s cheeks puffed up, pout becoming more exaggerated. “But I want lots of kids. Maybe we should start now.”

Soonyoung laughed at the sight as he too walked up to them. “Not to mention, how are a cat and a dog going to have kids?”

Everyone laughed. It was a valid concern as cross species hybrids were not so popular or hadn’t had much documentation. But the look on Vernon’s face made everyone burst into laughter. Clearly he hadn’t quite talked to Seungkwan on just how many kids they would have.


End file.
